


Precious Gift

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Claude goes overboard on Ashe's birthday.





	Precious Gift

Claude loved to spoil Ashe.    
  
By now that was a well known fact around the kingdom and if he wasn’t seen overloading the poor archer with as much affection as he could some would be troubled. It was routine and Ashe never complained. No, he always soaked it up and Claude knew that _ both  _ of them deserved it. Especially Ashe.    


So when Ashe’s birthday rolled around it gave Claude the perfect excuse to pamper his freckled knight. It was the perfect strategy really. Ashe couldn’t say no because he knew how excited Claude had been about the day. And how he’d take it as a personal insult(he wouldn’t) if Ashe didn’t accept his gifts. Who would turn down a gift anyway?

“Claude, please slow down I can barely keep up.” Claude was currently hand in hand with Ashe, guiding him to his next surprise. The first being a feast in his honor— for the king’s beloved. It delighted Claude how much Ashe took a liking to Almyran dishes and he was even more thrilled when Ashe would fix them Almyran based meals to take along for any missions they had to see to.

“Sorry, love.” Claude hums and slows down in his steps. “Just eager to give you your other gift.”   


“The feast was more than enough, you didn’t have to—“ Claude cuts Ashe with a quick peck that has the knight sporting a lovely shade of red. How nice it was to be able to have such an incredible skill as kissing just to be able to fluster poor Ashe.

“Now I don’t want to hear any of that. I’m allowed to spoil you rotten, even if that last bit is impossible.” Claude says, skidding to a stop in front of, what Claude thought to be, a pointless sitting room. There were chairs in every room why would they need one room just for sitting? Fortunately he had plans for it and now it would no longer be useless.   


“...” Ashe wordlessly rubs his head sheepishly at the comment and Claude takes the moment to reluctantly tear his hand away from Ashe’s to open both doors. Inside revealed countless bookshelves against the walls, all completely full of books personally picked out for Ashe’s tastes.

“Claude— what did you..” Ashe trails off looking around the room in awe. His fingers lingered on the nearest bookshelf, eyes scanning over the various titles.

“Your own personal library! I had Ignatz and Lysithea go find the best books for you, I uh, I guess we may have went a  _ little _ overboard there. But I did send Raphael with them and told them to go crazy with it, after all today we’re celebrating— mmph!”

Claude’s rambling is cut short by Ashe nearly jumping in his arms, giving an eager, loving kiss much to Claude’s surprise. It was almost chaste, but lingered near passionate, not that he was complaining of course. Claude was more than delighted to return the sweet gesture, noting how Ashe still tasted of birthday cake.   


“Guessing you like it?” Claude laughs breathlessly, earning one of the brightest smiles he’s ever seen from Ashe. Oh how he’d give him piles of books just to see that precious look.

“You— you gave me my own library, of course I love it. But are you sure this okay? It’s an awful lot just for me.” There was a hint of guilt in Ashe’s voice which would simply not do. The gift was to be enjoyed, not worried about.

“You mean giving you a room that never gets used for you to read and enjoy? I’d say that’s more than okay. Your amazingly romantic husband is allowed to treat you to a life of luxury and a mountain of books.”   


Ashe smiles at that; expression softening and his arms wrapping gently around Claude who pulls him in closer. Moments like these were worth waiting for. After going through the war and five years spent apart it was well earned.

“Thank you for the best birthday. And for being the best husband.”   


And soft praises like that? Definitely worth the effort he put into making Ashe happy. That was the true gift to him.

“Second best next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ashe birthday so here's something very sugary for the best soft freckled knight <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
